The Naruto Movie
by LyaWriter
Summary: *Based on Spongebob Squarepants Movie* When an evil plan is put on work, only two people can save the day...and the world!....Can we really trust them?
1. Trailer

_When there's something strange..._

_And no one in range..._

_Who you gonna call?_

_the symbol of the Ghostbusters appear in the screen_

**Naruto: **Hey! This is my movie, not then!_ push the Ghostbusters sign out of the screen_

_When a villain menaces the village of Konoha_

**Orochimaru: **It's evil! It's perfect! _smells it_ And has lemon smell!

_Only two people can save the day_

**Naruto: **YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Better luck next time, Sasuke.

_Action!_

**Lee: **Have you seen my underwear?

**Sakura: **Ah…no?

**Lee: **Do you want to see it?

_Villains!_

**Itachi: **You know I have my prices

**Orochimaru: **Ok _searching for something_ Here it is. A fish! _gives a Mini-Kisame to Itachi_

**Kisame:**_small voice_ Please! Don't eat me! I'm don't have meat, only bones!

_Mistery!_

**Naruto: **Oh, I't can't be that bad.

**The Third: **_pull out the hat to reveal a bald head_

**Everybody: **BALD! BALD! BALD!

**Neji: **My eyes!!!!!

_Comedy!_

**Orochimaru: **_in snake form_ I swear they will…

**Naruto: **I'm ready, promotion _stomps on Orochimaru_

_And an life in their hands!_

**Sasuke: **Oh no! _looks that Kakashi is frozen_ Who's gonna pay me now?

**Naruto: **Don't worry sensei, we're gonna save you!

**Kakashi: **_see a deformed Naruto and a deformed Lee_ ( _cryes_

**THE NARUTO MOVIE.**

**Naruto: **UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Shhhhh! _to Sasuke_

**2008**


	2. Promotion or Deception?

**Random: **Random! (normal talk)

_random! _(action)

It was an calm day at Tokyo. But there was something strange. The roads were empty. No cars, no people, nothing. But wait, it was Sunday! Suddenly, a guy using a strange black coat enter one of the roads of Tokyo. He's carryng a chest, and heading to the Naruto Club. He enters the club and scream:

**Guy 1: **I got it! I finally got it!

Suddenly, a lot of people just appeared like magic in the club. They all start to cheer and dance while another person, this time a little younger boy, go and open the chest:

**Boy: **Yes! Yes! Tickets to the Naruto Movie!!!!

Suddenly everyone in the club start running to the Cinema. As they reach it, the boy gives the tickets to the Cinema Man, and everybody enter the cinema with popcorn and soda, just the time the movie starts... And our adventure starts too! 

**An LyaWriter production...**

**THE NARUTO MOVIE.**

(based on the Spongebob Squarepants Movie)

Chapter 1: Promotion or Deception?

It was another calm day at Konoha...our friendly looking restaurant "Kakashi's Kunai" is running perfectly and...

**ANBU 1: **Calm down everybody! Get away from the restaurant!

There was a lot of people around the restaurant, and Kakashi was talking to the camera's:

**Kakashi: **I know it's a problem harder than usual, but my manager is coming right now!

Then, an luxury car appears and Naruto steps out of it:

**Naruto: **What's the problem, sensei?

**Kakashi: **Well, a guest asked for a Kunai Sandwich with cheese, but there were no cheese in the sandwich! _start crying_

**Naruto: **Calm yourself. I'm going in. _enter the restaurant_

It was only silence in there, but there was a guy sitting in front an table, and on this table, there was a Kunai Sandwich:

**Kiba: **Who are you?

**Naruto: **I'm the manager, and I'm here to solve your problem... What's your name?

**Kiba: **I'm K-k-k-ki..

**Naruto: **_put a suitcase on the table_ Come on, hurry!

**Kiba: **It's Kiba-a-a...

**Naruto: **Ok Kiba, do you have friends?

**Kiba: **Well there is my dog and..

**Naruto: **_put some gloves_ and?

**Kiba: **What are you going to do?

**Naruto: **I'm going to put some _pick a slice of cheese _cheese.

1 minute later:

**Naruto: **_get out carrying Kiba, that's carrying the Sandwich _– He's got cheese.

**Everybody: **YAY!

**Kiba: **Two hoorays for Naruto!

**Everybody: **Hip Hip UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hip Hip UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Back to the normal life, Naruto wakes up from his dream:

**Naruto: **Oh god! I had the most wonderful dream today! And today is a special day! _goes to the calendar _Because…sorry for this, calendar _rips off one page of it _TODAY IS 7 MARCH! The day of the opening of the Kakashi's Kunai Two! And sensei is going to nominate a new manager! Heh, I think my 250 paintings of employee of the month can say who gonna be!

**Paintings: **Uzumaki Naruto!

**Naruto: **I need to get ready, cause this is the grand day! I'm ready, promotion, I'm ready promotion…

Meanwhile, in another house, next to Naruto's…

**Sasuke: **_whistling _Tum-tum-tum… Now I need to pick one hat…

**Naruto: **How about that?

**Sasuke: **No, it's too fla..! NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

**Naruto: **I'm here to say good luck!

**Sasuke: **Good luck for what?

**Naruto: **Good luck next time, cause I'm going to win this promotion!

**Sasuke: **_Kicks Naruto out of the house _GET OUT!

**Naruto: **_in the ground _See you at the restaurant!

**Lee: **Hey, what's up Naruto?

**Naruto: **It's all going up! Because today I am going to be the new manager, and you know what that means, Lee?

**Lee: **Commemoration?

**Naruto: **And at our favorite place!

**Lee: **The Jinchuruuki Club?

Suddenly, the movie stops, and Lya steps in the screen:

**Lya: **Well, hello everyone, I'm just here to explain what the Jinchuruuki is... Is the name that people give to another people who have demons inside them, like Naruto and Gaara. Let's continue _steps out of the screen and the movie starts back_

**Naruto: **You are right, my friend!

Suddenly, a music starts to play, and Naruto and Lee starts to sing:

_**Both: **__I'm a Jinchuruuki, yeah._

_You are a Jinchuruuki, yeah._

_We are all Jinchuruuki's, yeah._

_Jin chu jin chu ruu ki!_

**Naruto: **_looks at the watch _I'm going to be late! See ya, Lee! _Starts running to the restaurant_

**Lee: **See ya in The Jinchuruuki Club, friend! I'm a Jinchuruuki, yeah…

Meanwhile, at the Kakashi Kunai's:

**Gai: **Hello, I'm Gai, for the Konoha TV, and I'm here at the opening of the new Kakashi Kunai's, that is the only place that serves the delicious Kunai Sandwich's. And we are here with the owner of the restaurants, Kakashi, tell me, why is the new restaurant next to the first?

**Kakashi: **Because I need to see if my money is going good.

**Gai: **And?

**Kakashi: **Because it's safe to see too. Now I can visit the second restaurant without leaving my chair!

Some miles away, one people is watching Kakashi:

**Orochimaru:** _in Snake form _Oh, great, and everybody likes the Kunai Kakashi's, why they can't like the Snake Bucket?

**Kabuto: **Because it don't have the Kunai Sandwich's. Why don't you steal the recipe?

**Orochimaru: **You know I have used all my plans, from A to Y!

**Kabuto: **A to Y? ¬¬ And the Plan Z?

**Orochimaru: **The Plan Z? _Starts searching _Yes! _Reads it _It's evil, it's perfect! _Smells it _And has cherry smell! _Gets out of his restaurant _You can commemorate now, Kakashi, because tomorrow, my plan is going to start, and I will rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAH _gets stomped_

**Naruto: **Uh, I think I stomped in something!

**Orochimaru: **Not "in" something, "on" something!

**Naruto: **Oh, hi Orochimaru. Why you are in yours snake form?

**Orochimaru: **Long history.

**Naruto: **_pull Orochimaru out of the shoes _Now I need to go, cause this is my day of promotion! _Start running_

Later, at the restaurant…

**Kakashi: **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the opening of the new Kunai Kakashi!

**Ten Ten: **Wait, I've payed 10 yen's for this?

**Tsunade: **I've payed 20!

**Kakashi: **So now we would like to announce the new manager of the new restaurant..

**Naruto: **WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shhhh _to Sasuke _

**Kakashi: **The new manager is a incredible person…

**Naruto: **Yes…

**Kakashi: **Pay very attention to things…

**Naruto: **Yes…

**Kakashi: **And it's very funny!

**Naruto: **Yes…

**Kakashi: **It's Sasuke!

**Naruto: **YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Better luck next time, teme! _Goes to the place where Kakashi is _I would like to thanks all of my friends for this…

**Kakashi: **Naruto… You aren't the new manager?

**Naruto: **What? Why?

**Kakashi: **Because you are too…hum…kid.

**Naruto: **Huh? Kid?

**Kakashi: **Maybe in the third restaurant, Naruto.

**Naruto: **Yeah…ok…I'm ready…deception…I'm ready…deception _goes away_

Suddenly, something appears in the sky:

**Lee: **HOOORAY FOR NARUTO! _Inside a rocket_

Meanwhile:

**Naruto: **_hear an explosion _I'm ready, deception, I'm ready, deception…

Later, at The Jinchuruuki Club:

**Watch: **Hey kids! It's time for the most friendly friend of yours to appear! You know who it is?

**Kids: **It's the Jinchuruuki!

In the backstage:

**Gaara: **I'm not going to sing! Ò.ó

**Temari: **Please?

**Gaara: **No! --

**Kankurou: **Well, I guess we have to call Naruto and...

**Gaara: **WAIT! I'm going to sing! OO

Meanwhile, at the bar:

**Naruto: **_crying _Ok, Naruto, just forget about it… See? It's gone!

**Lee: **How are you going, Mr. New Manager?

**Naruto: **_starts crying again _You don't understand Lee… I didn't won the promotion…

**Lee: **What? Why?

**Naruto: **Kakashi-sensei says that I am a… KID!

**Lee: **That's idiotic! Saying that you are a kid, means I am a kid too!

**Asuma: **Here is your sandwich.

**Lee: **And the gift?

**Asuma: **_throws the gift in Lee's face_

**Lee: **Thank you.

**Naruto: **I think I am going home…

**Lee: **Ok, if it's that what you want… Sir, please, a Super Duper Kyuubi Sundae with Marshmallow!

**Naruto: **!

**Asuma: **_gives an giant sundae with the Kyuubi form _Here it is.

**Naruto: **Wow…A Super Duper Kyuubi Sunday!

**Lee: **With Marshmallow!

**Naruto: **Can I have one?

**Lee: **Of course, Naruto my friend! Hey, Sir, one more!

**Asuma: **_gives another sundae _Here.

**Both: **_eat the sundae really fast _One more!

**Asuma: **_gives two more sundae_

**Both: **_eat really fast – again _One more!

After 17 sundae's:

**Naruto: **Hey everybody! I want to hear you kids singing!

**Lee: **I'm a Jinchuruuki, yea… _falls_

**Naruto: **All right! _Falls_

Meanwhile, at the Mt.Hokage, more precisely, at the Hokage's house, it was the time for the Hokage to judge the people:

**The Third: **_to Kurenai _You are accused of trying to steal my crown!

**Kurenai: **But sir! I am the official cleaner of the crown!

**The Third: **But you have touched it. Take him away!

**Sakura: **Uncle! Could you please stop jailing people? _Free Kurenai _

**The Third: **Sakura, I told you to not interfere!

**Sakura: **But you were jailing she for nothing! Only for be touching your crown!

**The Third: **_pick his crown _Do you know what's this, Sakura?

**Sakura: **Your crown?

**The Third: **More than it _put the crown in a puff _It's the symbol of my authority!

Suddenly, without no one seeing, Orochimaru, in Snake form, but with small hands, picks the crown and start running:

**The Third: **_picks the puff and put in his head _And that's why I use my crown.

**Sakura: **Uncle, your "crown".

**The Third: **What? _Look at his head _No… _see that the crown is missing _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CROWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Meanwhile, outside:

**Orochimaru: **Plan Z, Phase 1, Complete!

To Be Continued

**In the next episode of The Naruto Movie:**

**The Third: **You, Kakashi, have stolen my crown!

**People: **BALD! BALD! BALD!

**Neji: **My eyes!

**Naruto and Lee: **Woods of Death, here we go!

* * *

**Off: **Please review! 


End file.
